


Tender-taken breath

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Community: hannibalkink, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is a starlike being and Hannibal a wendigo. One will burn the other.





	

Once there was a beautiful but very lonely star in the heavens. He knew he could never touch another being because his bright and fiery essence would burn them up. So he sometimes ventured down to the earth at night to watch humans as they slept.  
The star was called Will, for he was willful but kind. His lonely walks led him to many strange and amazing places.

*  
Once there had been a lovely maiden, and he had loved her, but she had burned to death at his touch. Since then he had sworn to never touch another. He though often of lovely Molly and what might have been.

*  
Will knew he was dying from lack of touch, and so did not have long in any world to roam. So he went down to earth one night to gaze his last on the world he knew.  
He saw a strange being approach him. It was dark and had large antlers.  
“Go away,” he said. “My presence will haunt you and my touch would burn you to death. I once killed a fair maiden.”  
“I am no fair maiden,” said the creature. “I am a flesh eating monster.”  
“You would burn too.”  
“You are a most beautiful star. Perhaps it would be worth dying for, to feel your lips upon mine. I would die with a kiss.”  
“Please don’t, “ said Will sadly. “Even monsters deserve life.”  
“We do,” said the wendigo proudly.  
“Am I a monster too?”  
“Sometimes monsters can be fair. Tell me your name.”  
“Call me Will. What shall I call you?”  
“I am Hannibal,” said the wendigo. “Will you grant me a dying wish?”  
“You are stubborn and I am dying from loneliness. Yes.”  
Hannibal approached him with red eyes blazing and the star shivered with need.  
He felt warm lips against his own, and watched as the monster started to turn reddish with fire.  
Even as the monster changed color, so did Will to his surprise. He started to grow antlers, and his skin became onyx as the night.  
The wendigo did not burn, only charred slightly.  
“I changed you so we might live together here,” said Hannibal proudly.  
“I changed you too,” Will said.  
“Yes. Love does that to the lovers. Shall we explore the world together?”  
Will nodded, now warm and happy with his new monstrous lover. They would begin a strange new tale together.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from John Keats poem "Bright Star."  
> "Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,  
> And so live ever—or else swoon to death."
> 
> Fill for this prompt: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/4963.html?thread=8378467#cmt837846


End file.
